Pormenor
by Kaoru Black
Summary: John era parte del Escuadrón de Destitución. ¿Genial, cierto? A veces no lo era. Y se debía a la encantadora compañera que tenía. Énfasis en encantadora, porque se refería a Número 86.


KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Esta historia participa del Reto #5: La suerte de las relaciones del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.

* * *

**Pormenor**

* * *

Las destituciones eran agotadoras.

En parte se debía a que los agentes decidían que podían que atrasar lo inevitable si se escapaban y la otra recaía en la encantadora compañera que tenía. Énfasis en encantadora, porque el infierno se congelaría el día en que Número 86 fuera simpática con algún ser viviente.

¿Por qué aún no había renunciado? Le podía solicitar a Número 362 que lo asignara a otra área, en una en la que no tuviera que soportar a la irritante niña veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Ni siquiera tenía permitido una de sus historietas cuando no había nada qué hacer —o en caso que se aburriera—. Ser parte del Comité de Destitución tenía sus beneficios, pero eso también significaba que tenían bastante tiempo libre a menos que 362 les diera una misión especial.

Además que 86 le iba a gritar por ser un vago perezoso. A diferencia de algunos agentes, no le gustaba que le gritaran de a gratis. Aunque había algunas veces en las que se las había ganado, eran excepciones. Se enorgullecía de ser un buen agente que no daba tantos problemas y que poseía un buen expediente, a diferencia de cierto sector que solía estropear cada intento por probar la belleza prohibida que era el exquisito pastel de Los De La Otra Cuadra.

En este momento estaba en la Base Lunar. Uno de los novatos perdió el control de la C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A. por rehusarse a leer el manual de instrucciones. Sí, había un manual; y sí, también había un disco. Y no, el disco no estaba ahí porque se veía bonito. Se suponía que se debía usar en caso que alguien fuera tan perezoso para abrir un libro o, qué horror, tocar un libro. El caso era que el interior de la nave se convirtió en un campo de batalla en cuestión de minutos, y ahora la estaban reparando.

¿Estaba mal que se divirtiera en cada ocasión que 86 regañaba a alguien que no fuera John?

En cualquier caso, reprimió una risa. Aparentó interés en tratar de resolver el desperfecto antes que 86 los echara. Unos se lo tomaron como un día y otros decidieron ver en qué podían ayudar a los demás escuadrones. John, por su parte, optó por quedarse cuando notó el brillo asesino en los ojos de Número 86.

—Son unos imbéciles. —Número 86 continuó despotricando. Decidió que era un buen momento para prestar atención—. Tendré que esperar un día. ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar el maldito error?

—Qué lenguaje —dijo John. Contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te mataría ser comprensiva por una hora? No somos los únicos que estropean el equipo. Y exasperándolos no conseguirás nada más que impacientarlos. E ingenieros alterados más tecnología 2x4 no dan un buen resultado.

—Muérete.

Hacía ocho meses que hubiera pedido clemencia por hablar sin pensar, y diecinueve meses atrás no se hubiera atrevido expresarle su punto de vista. Además que 86 le hubiera regañado —uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, al parecer— en vez de exigir a los causantes que se responsabilizaran por sus actos. «Ustedes han colisionado desde que John entró al equipo, 86», dijo 362. Los dos notaron el peligro que se avecinó. «No se excedan».

—¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó John—. Cumpliré nueve la semana que viene.

—¿Y para qué querré ir a tu estúpida fiesta?

—Mamá comentó que puedo invitar a un amigo, para variar. Y eres lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo —respondió, y se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer, estar en Los Chicos del Barrio no te hace popular con los demás niños del salón. Por supuesto que te preguntan qué tan genial es combatir contra la tiranía adulta, pero no les importa lo suficiente para sentarse contigo en la cafetería. O, al menos, tener la cortesía de rechazar una invitación.

Número 86 gruñó.

—Deberían estar agradecidos —farfulló—. No deberías decirme qué edad tienes. Lo recordaré y te destituiré.

—Ni siquiera recordaste la edad de Número 1. —Señaló John—. Dijo que se conocen desde prescolar. Además, te van a destituir antes que a mí. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez me convierta en líder después de ti, o incluso en Líder Supremo.

—¿En serio crees que 362 te dejará a cargo?

—Oye, sé lo que hago.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre pierdes a los agentes? —gritó 86.

—¿Y por qué es instantáneamente culpa mía? —se quejó—. No soy el único que está ahí. Y la vez anterior tú le perdiste, no yo. Y yo le recapturé, no tú.

86 se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta? —dijo ella. John la miró sorprendido—. ¿Quieres que vaya o no?

—Bueno, sería agradable. —Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y desvió la vista al techo por unos segundos. Volvió a ver a 86 e intentó sonreír—. Será el veinticuatro de junio.

—Llevaré a Número 3.

—¿Desde cuándo son amigas?

—Desde que decidí que te importa un carajo lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

—Honestamente, 86, ¿cómo conseguiste que una dulzura como Número 3 fuera amiga de alguien tan ácida como tú, jefa?

—¡¿«Ácida»?!

—Iba a decir «amargada» pero los dos sabemos que amas tu trabajo. Además de a cierto rubio a quien le borraste la memoria, por accidente.

A Número 86 le apareció un tic en el ojo.

John se rio entre dientes.

* * *

John es el agente que apareció en Operación: F.I.N. y Número 86 le gritó por admirar las historietas; de hecho, ella le gritó a John dos veces seguidas, a pesar que habían más agentes en ese momento.

C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.C.K.A. es un arma que dispara queso caliente de nacho.

Se hace referencia a Operación: F.I.N., Operación: V.E.L.A.D.A. y cada episodio en los que el sector V planea robar el pastel de Los De La Otra Cuadra. Se conoce como _C.A.K.E.D Saga _en inglés.


End file.
